The Red Angel Samurai
by Hanashimi Hani
Summary: C.3 Updated.Dia cucu dari samurai tersohor, memiliki julukan yang sama dengan kakeknya,merupakan sosok menakutkan, iblis dari para Samurai.Kisah berlanjut, dia mengembara ke berbagai wilayah untuk mencari saudaranya yang hilang, serta ingin menuntut seorang bangsawan.Dalam perjalanannya ia bertemu teman baru yang memiliki tujuan sama dan akhirnya mereka mengembara bersama.AU/Action
1. Prolog The Red Angel Samurai

Summary:

Dia cucu dari samurai tersohor, memiliki julukan yang sama dengan kakeknya, merupakan sosok menakutkan, iblis dari para Samurai. Kisah berlanjut, dia pun mengembara ke berbagai wilayah untuk mencari saudaranya yang hilang, serta ingin membunuh seorang bangsawan. Dalam perjalanannya ia bertemu teman baru yang memiliki tujuan sama. Mereka pun akhirnya mengembara. AU/RnR.

Diclaimer

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning

.

OCC/AU/Typos/Thriller/Romance/Gore/Darkfic/Action dll

.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel yang saya baca dari internet tentang kebudayaan Jepang dan Sejarah Jepang, serta Film Thiller Rurouni Kenshin, Perjalanan Inuyasa, dan Video Naruto 145-151 yang menceritakan tentang kisah Utakata dan Hotaru. Cerita ini pun lahir, dengan latar Jepang klasik. Sayang kan bila hanya ada di imajinasi saya, akhirnya saya buat dalam bentuk tulisan, Semoga tidak mengecewakan Readers. Sedikit info, aku masukkan beberapa sejarah Jepang, supaya lebih berkesan dan terbayang ke suasana jepang zaman dulu.

.

Hanya sekedar info saja, user ini dulunya bernama Hyuuzumaki SaraChan, tapi author ganti jadi Hanashimi Hani. alasannya karena bosen aja. hehe. gak penting banget kan. jadi curcol deh. udah ah.

.

Happy Reading

.

RnR Please

.

**Prolog Red ****Angel ****Samurai**

.

_- Sejarah Terbentuknya Samurai -_

Pada zaman Nara (710 – 784), pasukan militer sudah terbentuk. Pasukan ini dibentuk mengikuti model yang ada di Cina dengan memberlakukan wajib militer dan dibawah komando langsung Kaisar. Dalam peraturan yang diberlakukan tersebut setiap laki-laki dewasa baik dari kalangan petani maupun bangsawan, kecuali budak, diwajibkan untuk mengikuti dinas militer.

Secara materi peraturan ini amat berat, karena para wakil tersebut atau kaum milter harus membekali diri secara materi sehingga banyak yang menyerah dan tidak mematuhi peraturan tersebut. Selain itu pula pada waktu itu kaum petani juga dibebani wajib pajak yang cukup berat sehingga mereka melarikan diri dari kewajiban ini.

Pasukan yang kemudian terbentuk dari wajib militer tersebut dikenal dengan **sakimori** yang secara harfiah berarti "pembela", namun pasukan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan samurai yang ada pada zaman berikutnya.

Setelah tahun 794, ketika ibu kota dipindahkan dari Nara ke Heian (Kyoto), kaum bangsawan menikmati masa kemakmurannya selama 150 tahun dibawah pemerintahan kaisar. Tetapi, pemerintahan daerah yang dibentuk oleh pemerintah pusat justru menekan para penduduk yang mayoritas adalah petani.

Pajak yang sangat berat menimbulkan pemberontakan di daerah-daerah, dan mengharuskan petani kecil untuk bergabung dengan tuan tanah yang memiliki pengaruh agar mendapatkan pemasukan yang lebih besar. Dikarenakan keadaan negara yang tidak aman, penjarahan terhadap tuan tanah pun terjadi baik di daerah dan di ibu kota yang memaksa para pemilik _shoen_ (tanah milik pribadi) mempersenjatai keluarga dan para petaninya. Kondisi ini yang kemudian melahirkan kelas militer yang dikenal dengan **samurai.**

_- Sejarah Pergantian Senjata Samurai -_

Pada tahun 1274, bangsa Mongol datang menyerang Jepang. Para samurai yang tidak terbiasa berperang secara berkelompok dengan susah payah dapat mengantisipasi serangan bangsa Mongol tersebut. Untuk mengantisipasi serangan bangsa Mongol yang kedua (tahun 1281), para samurai mendirikan tembok pertahanan di teluk Hakata (pantai pendaratan bangsa mongol) dan mengadopsi taktik serangan malam.

Secara menyeluruh, taktik berperang para samurai tidak mampu memberikan kehancuran yang berarti bagi tentara Mongol, yang menggunakan taktik pengepungan besar-besaran, gerak cepat, dan penggunaan senjata baru (dengan menggunakan mesiu). Pada akhirnya, angin topanlah yang menghancurkan armada Mongol, dan mencegah bangsa Mongol untuk menduduki Jepang. Orang Jepang menyebut angin ini kamikaze (dewa angin).

Dua hal yang diperoleh dari penyerbuan bangsa Mongol adalah pentingnya mobilisasi pasukan infantri secara besar-besaran, dan kelemahan dari kavaleri busur panah dalam menghadapi penyerang. Sebagai akibatnya, lambat laun samurai menggantikan busur-panah dengan "pedang" sebagai senjata utama samurai. Pada awal abad ke-14, pedang dan tombak menjadi senjata utama di kalangan panglima perang.

_- Sejarah lahirnya para Ronin -_

Pada abad 11 sampai berakhirnya masa Azuchi-Momoyama pada abad ke 16, terjadi perang antar bangsawan, perang itu mengakibatkan jatuhnya korban yang cukup signifikal dikedua belah pihak. Para _daimyo_ pun ikut menjadi korban peperangan.

Keadaan ini mengakibatkan para bunshi/samurai yang masih hidup kehilangan arah tujuannya, karena kehilangan tuan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka pun hidup menjadi seorang samurai tak bertuan. Pada zaman Muromachi (1392) dikenalkanlah istilah Ronin yang mengandung arti 'kelompok samurai yang tidak terikat/mengabdi kepada seorang pemimpin/atasan yang dikenal dengan _rōnin_ (浪 人 )'.

Kemudian pada zaman Edo (1603 – 1867), istilah rōnin digunakan bagi samurai tak bertuan, dikarenakan adanya pertempuran yang berkepanjangan sehingga banyak samurai yang kehilangan tuannya.

Sejak saat itu hingga sekarang mereka (Samurai tak bertuan) dikenal dengan julukan Ronin.

Kehidupan seorang rōnin bagaikan ombak dilaut tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Ada beberapa alasan seorang samurai menjadi rōnin. Seorang samurai dapat mengundurkan diri dari tugasnya untuk menjalani hidup sebagai rōnin. Adapula rōnin yang berasal dari garis keturunan, anak seorang rōnin secara otomatis akan menjadi rōnin. Eksistensi rōnin makin bertambah jumlahnya diawali berakhirnya **perang Sekigahara **(1600), yang mengakibatkan jatuhnya kaum samurai/_daimyo_ yang mengakibatkan para samurai kehilangan majikannya.

_**-Sejarah Lahirnya Red Angel Samurai -**_

Pada zaman Edo, dimana banyak lahirnya _Ronin-ronin baru. _Muncullah Ronin terkemuka yang kehebatannya diakui di berbagai wilayah. Semula _Ronin_ itu adalah Samurai bertuan yang mengabdikan dirinya pada Sang Tuan yang telah mengangkatnya. Samurai itu rela mati demi tuannya. Karena tuan itulah yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil, tuan itu menemukan dirinya kedinginan dijembatan, saat itu jepang sedang mengalami musim salju.

Anak kecil itu pun tumbuh besar dan menjadi seorang Samurai yang gagah. Sejak menjadi samurai, ia pun bertekad untuk melindungi tuannya sampai mati.

Pada tahun 1600, terjadi peristiwa yang membuatnya sedih, yaitu kematian tuannya. Ia sangat menyesal karena terlambat menyelamatkan tuannya. Itu karena ia diberi misi oleh tuannya untuk mengantar anak bungsunya ke kyoto, untuk mempertemukan sang anak dengan sang Ibu. Sedang untuk menempuh jarak Nara ke Heian (Kyoto) itu cukup jauh.

Saat ia kembalike kediaman tuannya. Ia menemukan teman-temannya sesama samurai serta para pelayan yang selalu melayani sudah tergelatak bersimbah darah dilantai. Keadaan mereka sungguh memprihatinkan, ada yang bagian tubuhnya terpotong. Ada yang tertusuk pedang lalu dibiarkannya tergantung di dinding dengan pedang sebagai gantungannya. Ada juga yang matanya hilang, kepalanya terpisah, dada dan perutnya dirobek dll. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak layak untuk ditonton bagi siapapun yang mentalnya ciut.

Melihat keadaan diluar sudah kacau, ia jadi teringat dengan keselamatan tuannya. Ia pun lari kebagian dalam ruangan untuk mencari tuannya. Ternyata dibagian didalam sudah banyak musuh yang bersiaga dengan pedangnya yang ternoda darah, dibagian dalam juga keadaannya sama seperti diluar sana, mayat berserakan bersimbah darah.

Yang paling membuatnya marah adalah ketika melihat kepala sang tuan yang sudah lemah di injak lalu tubuhnya ditendang layaknya bola tanpa belas kasihan sambil tertawa renyah.

Keadaan itu memicu gejolak amarahnya. Tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap, ia langsung menerjang musuh yang jumlahnya sampai hitungan seratus tanpa terkendali. Ia menggila layaknya amukan raja hutan, singa. Keadaan itu tak terkendali, sampai benar-benar musuh yang dihadapannya mati.

Sraatt.. satu sabetan berhasil mengenai leher musuh. Bukkk hantaman kuat mengenai tubuh musuh ke dinding hingga mati. Kreekkk satu tekukan berhasil mematahkan tangan lawan sampai benar-benar kesakitan dan tak bisa menyerang lagi. Blaamm satu hempasan berhasil ia hempasankan ke lantai lalu ia tusuk hingga mati. Craatt darah keluar saat pedang tercabut.

Beberapa musuh menerjangnya lagi untuk membalas dendam kawannya. Dengan gerakan tangan yang lihai, Sukkk Sukkk Sukkk ia berhasil menusuk jantung beberapa lawannya. satu musuh menerjangnya lagi lalu Sraatt, hanya butuh beberapa detik ia berhasil menebas kepala lawan hingga darahnya muncrat ke wajah dan pakaiannya.

Dengan pergerakan cepat serta teknik ayunan pedang yang indah dan lihai, ia berhasil mengalahkan musuh dalam hitungan menit. Saat menyerang ia terlihat seperti Malaikat dengan pedang mutiara ditangan, ia terbang layaknya burung, melocat layaknya katak, ia menerjang layaknya amukan singa. Pedangnya terlihat berkilauan seperti mutiara. Kekuatan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Ternyata masih ada musuh yang bersembunyi dibawah meja, tanpa kata terucap ia langsung mematahkan meja tempat persembunyian musuh dengan satu hentakan kaki. Meja pun terbelah dan nampak satu musuh yang menggigil ketakutan saat ia tatap.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk musuh memohon, dengan tatapannya yang menusuk ia langsung menebas leher musuh tanpa kasihan. Sraatt, suara pedang diayunkan. Lalu Craatt

darah membanjiri wajah, pedang dan pakaiannya. Itu adalah musuh terakhir yang ia bunuh.

Sejak tragedy itu, ia pun tersohor ke pelosok wilayah. Kehebatannya seperti kekuatan malaikat, serta rambutnya yang merah mencolok. Ia pun diberi julukan Samurai Red Angel (Malaikat Merah Samurai).

_**- Samurai Red angel Lahir Kembali -**_

Beberapa dekade berlalu nama Samurai Red Angel pun mulai pudar, mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang ingat. Namun kehebatannya masih belum hilang dibenak para samurai, sejak kematiannya belum ada seorang pun yang sederajat bahkan menyaingi. Banyak para Samurai yang ingin mempelajari tekniknya dengan mencuri permaken (sejenis gulungan berisikan jurus-jurus) milik _Ronin_ yang bergelar Samurai Red Angel. Namun sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil.

2 dekade berlalu, 40 tahun sejak kematiannya (Samurai Red angel). Ketika keharmonisan Jepang kembali digoyahkan karena sebuah pemberontakan dari kalangan bangsawan daerah yang tidak menginginkan persatuan.

Lahirlah cucu laki-laki bungsu dari garis keturunanya. Anak laki-laki tersebut amatlah mirip dengan kakeknya, memiliki rambut merah, garis hitam disekitar mata, serta tak memiliki alis.

Anak itulah yang akan menjadi penerus Red Angel berikutnya. Malah dia akan menyaingi kehebatan kakeknya. Dia juga akan mendapat gelar baru 'killer coll' (pembunuh dingin) serta Aloner (penyendiri), karena dalam hidupnya ia tidak mau berbaur dengan kehidupan masyarat, ia lebih memilih menyendiri untuk tidur.

Anak itu juga seorang _ronin_ seperti kakeknya. Itu terjadi karena kakeknya seorang ronin, maka keturanannya pun akan menjadi seorang _ronin_ juga. Jadi sekarang ia hidup hanya untuk kebaikan dirinya bukan untuk orang lain.

Dalam hidupnya ia mengalami beberapa peristiwa buruk dan amat menyakitkan. dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia harus rela melihat ayah dan ibunya mati mengenaskan dihadapannya, ia juga harus rela berpisah dengan kedua kakaknya. Kakak perempuannya diculik oleh segerombolan orang yang memiliki pedang, ia akan dijadikan budak dan jika sudah dewasa akan dijadikan istri _Shugo daimyo_. Sementara kakak laki-lakinya hilang karena terjatuh disebuah jurang saat akan menyelamatkannya.

Ia juga harus mengalami pergolakan batin yang cukup hebat, karena orang yang telah ia banggakan harus menghianatinya. orang itu adalah seseorang yang telah menyelamatnya serta merawatnya hingga dewasa, orang itu juga yang menjadi guru serta ayah pengganti

Orang itu adalah seorang samurai hebat yang mengajarkan beberapa teknik pedang serta bagaimana menjadi seorang samurai sejati.

Namun kenyataan bahwa ia amat bangga memiliki guru seperti dia. harus musnah seketika. Karena secara mengejutkan guru yang ia banggakan adalah seorang pembunuh Ayah dan Ibunya. Gurunya memiliki misi khusus untuk memusnahkan garis keturunan Kakek. Ternyata Sang guru adalah musuh lama kakek. Akhirnya anak itu pun murka tatkala mengetahui kebenarannya.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan sang Guru untuk menjelaskan, akhirnya ia pun membunuh guru yang menjadi ayah penggati baginya tanpa belas kasihan. Beberapa sabetan tercetak jelas dari kedua belah pihak, akibat pertarungan yang cukup hebat. Dari pertarungan tersebut, anak itu mendapat sabetan di dahinya, sabetan itu membentuk huruf X.

Sejak saat itu juga, ia berubah menjadi sosok iblis yang menakutkan. Ia tak lagi mengenal arti kasihan serta kasih sayang, karena baginya kasih sayang itu adalah sebuah tipuan lembut yang menjerumuskan.

Ia juga tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang ada dihadapannya, baik itu warga sipil maupun kaum militer. Sudah ratusan orang yang ia bunuh. Sekali ia mengayunkan pedang puluhan orang mati secara mengenaskan.

Ia menjadi incaran pasukan unit kepolisian _Sakimori _karena kejahatannya. Bahkan kepalanya dihargai 50 juta ryo bagi siapapun yang berhasil menangkapnya.

Orang-orang pun mulai sibuk membicarakan dia, mereka mengatakan bahwa Samurai Red Angel lahir kembali.

Berbulan lamanya ia menjadi incaran, dan perasaannya pun mulai tertata, ia tidak mau lagi menjadi iblis samurai yang menakutkan. Karena setiap harinya ia selalu dihantui rasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Ia ingin menjadi menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya. Ia juga membuat janji pada dirinya untuk tidak menggunakan pedang secara liar kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak

Kisah pun berlanjut, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengembara. Dalam pengembaraannya ia memiliki misi untuk menemukan kedua kakaknya, dan membunuh bangsawan yang telah menculik kakak perempuannya. Dalam pengembaraannya juga, ia bertemu orang-orang yang berbeda berkepribadian, dari sekian orang yang ditemui. Ia pun akhirnya memiliki teman-teman yang memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Kisah perjalanan mereka pun akan terus berlanjut, dan insayaallah akan dikisahkan pada chapter-chapter berikutnya. See you the next story. Bye.

Bagaimana perjalanan mereka. apakah akan mengalami kesulitan atau kemudahan?

Pantengin terus cerita ini, dan terus tinjau pembaruan di portal Hani.

.

Dadaah (^0^)/)/)

.

To be continued

.

Mohon maaf bila terdapat Typos yang saya tidak sadari. dan harap beri tau jika terdapat kesalahan fatal yang sangat tidak berkenan untuk dipaparkan. karena sebagai manusia kita tidak luput dari kesalahan.

.

RnR Please

.

Author tunggu bagaimana reaksi kalian.

.

Note

_R__ōnin_ (浪 人 )' adalah kelompok samurai yang tidak terikat/mengabdi kepada seorang pemimpin/atasan atau samurai yang tak memiliki tuan.

Pasukan Sakimori adalah pasukan yang terbentuk dari wajib militer, _**sakimori**_ secara harfiah berarti "pembela".

_Shugo daimyo_ (Tuan tanah daerah)

_Shoen_ (tanah milik pribadi)

Bunshi = Samurai

Katana = Pedang


	2. Pertemuan dengan Matsuri dan Konohamaru

Disclaimer

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning

.

OOC/Au/Gore/Adventure/Romance/Typos

.

Happy Reading

.

.

**Gaara pov**

Pengembaranku sudah mencapai Heian (kyoto), disini aku bertemu orang-oraang baru yang tidak kukenal. Mereka belum mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Dalam pengembaraanku aku selalu dibuntuti unit Sakimori Nara, kepolisian Jepang diwilayah Nara (Tempat lahirku), yang mempunyai tugas untuk menangani kejahatan, mereka menginginkan ritual _Sokotsu-shi_ padaku, yaitu tindakan membunuh diri sendiri untuk menembus kesalahan.

Kejahatanku memang tak terampuni, namun sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, untuk tidak mengacungkan pedang kepada nyawa yang tidak bersalah. Aku berjanji untuk tidak kembali ke masa selam yang mengerikan. Aku ingin menjadi orang baik yang hidup dengan baik, namun itu butuh proses. Aku belum sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan emosiku untuk membunuh orang, rasa itu masih menyempil dihatiku.

Saat pertama datang Heian (kyoto), yang aku pikirkan adalah rumah bangsawan. Karena disana tempat kakak perempuanku berada. Saat dalam pencarian aku bertemu sekumpulan Samurai yang menjarah hasil pertanian warga, aku tidak tega melihat mereka diperlakukan seperti itu. akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menolong mereka.

Niat menolongku ternyata dianggap sebuah pemberontakan bagi para aku harus terlibat pertarungan dengan mereka, walau sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan itu. salah seorang diantara penjarah mulai meneriakiku. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang berbeda, sepertinya orang yang meneriakiku itu adalah pemimpin para penjarah.

"Bunuh samurai merah itu !" pemimpin para penjarah meneriakiku, mereka meneriakiku samurai merah, karena aku memiliki pedang serta rambut mencolok yang berwarna merah.

Mendengar seruan yang seolah seruan pertarungan. Gairahku untuk membunuh sedikit bangkit, namun aku terus mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk menghalau rasa itu sedemian hebat.

Akhirnya pertarungan batin itu dimenangkan oleh rasa tidak ingin membunuhku. Semula aku sudah memegang pedang untuk siap menebas leher para penjarah, namun itu berhasil kucegah. Aku memutuskan untuk melawan sebisa mungkin dengan semua anggota tubuhku.

Tukk satu Totokan tangan aku arahkan pada pundak salah seorang penjarah sampai ia terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit satu jepitan sikut aku arahkan pada leher salah seorang penjarah yang sedang menatapku penuh ketakutan sampai ia harus mengalami ke koma'an yang cukup lama, Dukk satu tendangan sikut aku arahkan pada perut salah seolah penjarah yang menghadangku hingga dari mulutnya keluar cairan putih.

Melihat aku berhasil mengalahkan teman sepenjarahanya, para penjarahan lain nampak ketakutan saat aku berjalan, mereka berjalan mundur dengan pegangan pedang yang bergetar. Namun pemimpin mereka menyuruh anak buahnya untuk tidak takut menghadapiku, karena jumlah mereka yang banyak disbanding dengan aku yang sendiri.

"Jangan takut, jumlah kita banyak. Serbu samurai merah tersebut. " Pemimpin mereka berteriak sambil mengacungkan pedang dan mengarahkannya padaku. Semangat mereka pun terpompa dengan seruan pemimpinnya. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka segera menerjangku dengan membabi buta.

Melihat keadaan mereka yang seperti kuda baru lepas dari gedogannya (kandang) Terpaksa. aku harus memegang senjata untuk menghalau tindakan mereka. aku segera mengambil pedang yang disampirkan disamping pinggang. Tanpa melepas sarung pedang itu.

Srengg aku menghalau pedang penjarah dengan pedangku, namun tekanan mereka cukup membuatku terpojokan. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba membalas tekanan mereka dan akhirnya dengan tekad kuat aku berhasil membuat mereka terlempar.

Para penjarah yang terlempar itu, bangkit kembali lalu menerjangku lagi, namun dengan gerakan cepat aku segera menekuk pundak mereka dengan perah (gagang) pedangku sampai mereka terjatuh dan mati sementara.

Lalu secara mengejutkan pemimpin mereka berhasil menyambet dadaku hingga berdarah,, aku tak kuasa merasakan sakit yang cukup luar biasa. Bahkan efek sabetan itu berhasil menyobekan ikat kepalaku. Rasa sakit yang cukup luar biasa itu, menimbulkan gairah membunuhku bangkit dua kali lipat, dan keadaan itu tak bisa dikendalikan.

Tanpa terkendali, aku mencabut pedang dari sarungku dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu aku berjalan kearah pemimpin penjarah tersebut.

Saat aku berjalan, pemimpin penjarah tersebut nampak ketakutan saat melihat tanda X di kening sebelah kiriku. Tanda X itu adalah suatu identitas yang aku sembunyikan sejak dulu, tanda yang mengidentitaskan bahwa aku adalah penjahat nomor 1 di Jepang, Si pembunuh berdarah dingin asal Nara yang memiliki julukan 'The Red Angel Samurai'

Sebelum aku menebas leher pemimpin penjarah tersebut, dia sudah tertusuk pedang anak buahnya sendiri, itu akibat kesalahannya yang terledor, melihat keadaan sekitar saat akan melarikan diri. Saat itu, pemimpin penjarah tersebut ketakutan karena sudah menyadari bahwa aku adalah si malaikat merah itu, lalu ia segera berlari saat aku akan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dibawah pijakannya ada sebuah lubang kecil yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kaki saja, dan akhirnya ia terjatuh setelah menginjak lubang tersebut, ia terjatuh tepat dipedang anak buahnya yang teracungkan.

Tiba-tiba aku sadar dari ketidakterkendalianku. Saat aku melihat menoleh ke depanku, aku melihat perut pemimpin penjarah tertusuk pedang sampai menembus punggung. Saat itulah aku menyadari kesalahanku, aku menyesal telah menampak sosok menakutkanku, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk berubah.

Kulihat para kaum petani nampak tersenyum ramah dan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak padaku karena aku telah menolong mereka. kebanyakan dari kalangan kaum petani memang tidak mengetahui identitasku. Yang mengetahui identitasku hanyalah dari kalangan kaum Samurai, kalangan kaum Bangsawan juga kalangan pemerintah.

Tanpa banyak kata, aku segera meninggalkan kaum petani itu, untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Namun sebelum pergi aku menyobek kain dari salah seorang pejarah untuk aku pakai sebagai pengikat kepala, guna menyembunyikan identitasku.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, aku kembali bertemu segerombolan Samurai. Namun kali ini para samurai itu sedang mengejar langkah anak kecil yang sedang menggembol sebuah karung besar. Lalu anak itu menghampiriku dan bersembunyi dibalik punggungku, meminta bantuanku untuk menolongnya.

"Kakak tolonglah aku, mereka ingin membunuhku" Pinta anak yang bersembunyi dibalik punggungku.

Para samurai itu lalu mengacungkan pedang kearahku, berusaha membuatku takut karenanya, namun aku sama sekali tidak takut.

"Serahkan anak itu padaku !" Bentak salah seorang samurai yang mengejar anak kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik punggungku.

Aku yang tidak mengetahui apa permasalahannya, jadi merasa bingung apa yang harus kuperbuat. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki urusan dengan mereka. Tapi, posisi mereka yang menghalangi jalanku untuk melangkah, sedikit mengganggu. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk bertindak sesuatu terhadap mereka.

Kali ini aku berpikir untuk menekuk tengkuk mereka hingga pingsan. Dengan gerakan cepat yang tidak disadari oleh mereka, aku segera menekuk tengkuk mereka satu persatu, Tuk Tk Tuk, dan mereka pun langsung tumbang seketika. Ternyata tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali, Itu pekerjaan yang sangat mudah bagiku, mereka hanya segerombolan pecundang yang ingin menakuti anak kecil dengan pedang murahan.

Setelah mereka tumbang, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku ke sebuah tempat yang bahkan aku tidak tau, kemana aku harus berlabuh. Yang penting aku harus berjalan daripada harus diam.

Tanpa kusadar, ternyata anak kecil yang tadi bersembunyi di belakang punggungku, mengejar langkahku. Dan kini ia sedang berjalan disampingku dengan rasa tidak takut sama sekali.

"Wah kakak hebat, hanya dengan satu tekukan tangan Kakak berhasil menumbangkan mereka." Ucap anak kecil tersebut, dengan sedikit memperagakan gaya tekukanku. Aku hanya diam dan terus melangkah dengan tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada disekitarku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kakak ini siapa? Aku baru pertama melihat kakak disini, Kakak seorang pengembara yah? O, yah Namaku Konohamaru, Terimakasih yah Kakak sudah menolongku"

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan anak kecil tersebut yang sudah ada dihadapanku dengan gaya jalan mundur.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menolongmu, aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan mereka"

Ini kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan setelah sampai disini.

Mendengar ucapanku, Seketika langkah anak kecil bernama Konohamaru itu, terhenti. Mungkin karena keget dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Perhentiannya, membuat langkahku terhenti sekejap, karena ia berhenti tepat didepanku sehingga menghalangi jalanku. Namun aku kembali melangkah dengan menggeser badan Konohamaru ke samping.

Namun anak itu, kembali mengejar langkahku. Dan kini, ia sedang berjalan disampingku dengan beriringan.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, aku sangat berterimakasih, kerena bagaimana pun juga kakak telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Lalu Konohamaru memandangku, tepatnya menelisiku dari atas kepala sampai kaki.

"Sepertinya kakak seorang Samurai, aku lihat dipinggang kakak ada sesuatu, pasti itu katana yah. Sejujur aku ingin menjadi seorang Samurai yang bisa menguasai teknik pedang, tapi Kakakku melarang. katanya aku masih bocah, belum cukup umur untuk rasanya. Pokoknya kakak perempuanku itu begitu cerewet, dia melarangku ini dan itu. menyebalkan rasanya punya kakak seperti dia"

Kuperhatiakan baik-baik, Sepanjang perjalananku. Anak kecil itu terus saja mengoceh, padahal aku sama sekali tidak menanggapinya sepatah kata pun.

Tibalah aku dan bocah laki-laki bernama Konohamaru disebuah jembatan kayu penyebrangan. Saat sudah mencapai tengah jembatan, aku mendengar benturan katana yang saling beradu. Segera aku menengok kebawah, lalu kulihat ada seorang wanita dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar mereka saling mengacungkan pedang.

Bocah laki-laki disampingku, nampak sibuk ketika melihat sosok yang sedang bertarung dibawah.

"Itu Kakakku, apa yang perempuan bodoh lakukan? Bertarung sendirian dengan laki-laki itu. dasar bodoh, diakan kuat" Seru bocah Konohamaru.

Dibawah jembatan perempuan dan laki-laki itu sedang saling adu argumen. Sang laki-laki yang pertama mengungkapkan argumennya.

"Ayah dan Ibumu akan senang jika kau menyusul mereka ke akhirat. Jadi bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu" seru laki-laki tersebut sambil mengacungkan pedang ke arah wanita yang tengah menahan gerakan pedangnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan membalaskan dendam mereka. Dasar kau brengsek. Cuiihh" hardik Perempuan itu sambil memberi semburan ludah pada laki-laki yang tengah menekankan pedangnya.

"Beraninya kau meludahiku, akan kupotong tubuhmu menjadi dua !" bentak laki-laki bertubuh besar, yang kini tengah mengacungkan pedang setinggi-tingginya, siap untuk mengakhiri pertarungan dengan perempuan yang terlihat tidak takut sama dengan laki-laki itu. walaupun kini perempuan itu sedang terpojokan.

Dari atas jembatan, jelas aku melihat laki-laki bertubuh besar itu sedang mengacungkan pedang tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk menebas. Kulihat juga dengan jelas wanita itu kini terpojokan, tak bisa melawan.

Bicara tentang seorang wanita, itu membuatku teringat pada kakak perempuanku yang tertawan oleh seorang bangsawan. Rasa teringat akan kakakku yang tertawan, itu memunculkan rasa naluri dalam diriku untuk menolong seseorang. Aku tak tega melihat seseorang terutama wanita, dalam keadaan kesusahan. Tanpa banyak kata, Segera aku melompat dari atas jembatan.

"Bersiaplah untuk menyusul ibumu ke akhirat" ancam laki-laki bertubuh besar tersebut.

Saat pedang akan terayunkan sempurna, aku sudah berada didepannya dan langsung menghalau laju pedang tersebut dengan pedangku yang masih tersarungkan.

Trang. Suara Pedang kami beradu.

Seketika aku dan laki-laki tersebut bertatapan. Dia begitu kaget, karena aku sudah berada didepannya dan sedang menahan pedangnya. Segera dia melompat mundur menjauhiku, saat sadar posisi kami begitu dekat. Dia melompat mundur, bukan karena takut karena heran aku tiba-tiba muncul diantara pertarungan mereka.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa ikut campur urusanku?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh besar tersebut (bukan gendut tapi atletis) sambil mengacungkan pedang.

Dengan tidak ada keraguan aku memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya, itu tidaklah penting. Tapi, caramu menyakiti perempuan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan kesalahan itu harus segera diluruskan" Ucapku latang tanpa keraguan. Walau sebenarnya aku sadar, bahwa aku juga memiliki kesalahan yang harus segera diluruskan. Tapi cara dia menyakiti perempuan, itu sangat bertentangan dengan tugas seorang laki-laki yang melindungi perempuan. Itulah yanh aku tidak suka.

Namun ucapanku diberi senyuman pahit oleh laki-laki tersebut. "Hah Sebuah omong kosong besar, Tapi aku juga tidak suka dengan caramu mencampuri urusan orang lain." Ungkap laki-laki tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia segera berlari menerjangku dengan pedang teracungkan. Namun tiba-tiba, segerombolan orang berseragam kepolisian datang menghampiri kami. Segerombolan itu lalu menatap kami bergantian. Aku ragu mereka akan menangkapku. Walau sebenarnya hatiku masih merasa was-was jika mereka adalah unit Sakimori Nara yang akan menangkapku.

"Tangkap laki-laki bertopeng itu" Komandan dari Pasukan Sakimori segera mengomando anak buahnya.

Syukurlah. ternyata mereka bukan untuk menangkapku tapi menangkap laki-laki didepanku. Sepertinya mereka belum mengetahui kabar malaikai merah.

Rupanya mereka adalah Unit Sakimori Heian (Kyoto) bukan Unit Sakimori Nara, pantas mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Karena aku melihat lambang dilengan atas mereka berbeda dengan lambang Unit Sakimori yang mengejarku.

"Suatu saat nanti akan kupastikan bahwa aku berhasil membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, camkan itu !" Gertak laki-laki tersebut padaku. Lalu dia berlari kearah sekumpulan pasukan Sakimori, lalu tanpa belas kasihan, dia menebas pasukan itu, satu persatu hingga mati, dan akhirnya dia tidak berhasil ditangkap, ia kabur sebelum ditangkap.

Setelah pembantaian selesai, munculah seorang bocah laki-laki kecil yang kukenal. Lalu bocah itu segera berlari menghampiri kami sambil menggembol karung.

"Kakak, Apa kau tidak baik-baik saja?" Bocah tersebut langsung menghampiri kakak perempuannya yang ada dibelakangku, meletakan gembolannya disamping, Lalu mengecek bagaimana keadaan kakak perempuannya

"Tanganmu pendarahan kak, kakak harus segera diobati." Bocah itu tampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ini hanya luka kecil. Pasti akan sembuh 1 atau 2 hari"

Tanpa sempat membuat bocah laki-laki tersebut bersiul kembali, perempuan itu segera merobek kain dilengan kirinya dengan giginya sendiri. Lalu dari kain robekan tersebut, ia balutkan ke luka sabetan pedang yang ada dilengan kanannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Sang bocah Konohamaru pun hanya mampu melihat apa yang dilakukannya kakaknya tanpa bertanya apapun.

Setelah acara pembalutan selesai, Perempuan itu lalu memalingkan padangannya ke suatu benda yang sangat mencolok, benda itu berada dekat dengan Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru. Apa itu yang kau bawa, sepertinya sebuah karung. Boleh kaka melihat, apa isi didalamnya?"

Segera bocah tersebut mengambil karungnya lalu menyembunyikan karung tersebut dibalik punggungnya.

"Kakak tidak boleh melihatnya. Ini rahasia"

Keadaan tersebut membuat kecurigaan bagi Kaka perempuannya. Matanya tak henti memandang Konohamaru dengan begitu menelisik. Ia sangat curiga dengan sisi karung tersebut, ia akan marah jika karung tersebut berisi roti hasil curian di pasar.

Dengan gerakan cepat, perempuan itu segera mengambil karung yang berada dipunggung bocah konohamaru. Lalu setelah itu segera menilik isi didalamnya. Sementara bocah Konohamaru nampak sudah berkeringat dingin dan harap-harap cemas.

Bocah Konohamaru nampak akan melarikan diri, namun berhasil ditahan oleh kakak perempuannya.

"Dasar anak nakal, kecil-kecil sudah jadi pencuri. Sudah kakak katakan. Jangan mencuri roti lagi, jangan mencuri roti lagi. apa kau tidak paham apa yang kakak katakan dulu. Kau bisa saja mati dibunuh para bandit pasar itu. apa kau tidak kampok dihajar mereka sampai babak belur itu.!" bentak perempuan tersebut yang segera menjewer kuping bocah Konohamaru hingga merah. Si Bocah nampak kesakitan.

Melihat mereka seperti itu,mengingatkan pada masa-masa kecilku bersama Kakak perempuanku, Temari. dia selalu menghawatirkanku karena aku suka umbi mencuri dikebun para tetangga.

"Yang penting aku masih hidup kan, ?" Si bocah Konohamaru mulai bersiul dengan enteng.

"Bukan masalah kau masih hidup dan beberapa kali selamat dari maut. Tapi kau adalah adik kakak, satu-satu keluarga yang kakak miliki, dan satu-satunya harapan kakak. Dasar anak nakal, kau tak mengerti juga. kali saja dengan jeweran kau bisa paham !" perempuan itu lalu menjewer kuping adiknya hingga merah, membuat bocah itu merintih dan meminta maaf.

Perempuan itu lalu menghampiriku dan mengucapkan Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkannya, aku dengan sungkan hati membalas ucapan Terimakasihnya. Lalu dia membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf karena telah merepotkanku. Bocah itu juga ikut-ikutan membungkukan badan, namun ia paksa melakukan itu oleh kakanya.

"O, yah kak, dia juga yang menyelamatkanku dari bandit pasar, dia sangat hebat, hanya dengan satu tekukan, mereka semua tumbang seketika."

"Ah benarkah, kalau begitu cepat ucapkan Terimakasih dan minta maaf padanya"

"Aku tidak mau, aku kan seorang laki-laki, mau kemana kan harga diriku" bocah itu langsung memalingkan badan dan bersikedap dengan sombong. Namun kakak perempuannya kembali melayangkan jitakan di kepalanya untuk memberi anak tersebut pelajaran.

"Namaku Matsuri, Terimakasih tuan samurai telah menolong adikku. Dan maaf dengan kelakuan adikku yang kurang ajar, dia memang selalu seperti itu. akan kuberi dia pelajaran jika dia merepotkanmu lagi"

Perempuan itu lalu membungkukan badan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Tak banyak kata yang kuucap, aku hanya mampu mengumamkan seruan "Hn" sebagai balasan dari ucapan Terimakasih. Setelah itu aku berniat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun tiba-tiba dadaku merasakan sakit, luka sabetan tadi belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Dan setelah itu suasana seperti menggelap dimataku dan dimensi terasa berputar, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. sebelum aku-aku benar pingsan aku mendengar seruan seorang wanita yang berkali-kali mengatakan "Tuan Apa kau baik-baik saja".

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

Terimakasih untuk siapa pun yang telah membaca ceritaku, namun aku akan lebih senang jika kalian mau me_review._

_._

Ucapan Terimakasih banyak sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan untuk 2 orang yang telah me_review ( _Rinko All Seme x Naru shipper dan eiko hanazono )meski hanya sedikit aku cukup senang, karena 2 orang itu dapat membuat hati saya senang dan akhirnya melanjutkan cerita ini.

.

Cerita selanjutnya ia akan bertemu teman baru.

.

RnR Please


	3. Tiga Prajurit Berkumpul

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Writed by

Hanashimi Hani

.

Warning

AU/Thiller/Romance/OOC/Typos

.

Dipersembahkan untuk

Para pembaca setia fandom Naruto, dimana pun kalian berada. ^_^

.

Spesial to:

Fujinyan, Zoe Moonlight, kinghades78 yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Thanks yah udah kasih masukan J, bermanfaat sekali. Terutama untuk Zoe Moonlight, aku sangat berterimaksih karena udah kasih tau letak kesalahannya. hehe ternyata banyak Typos yang fatal, bahkan ada kalimat yang terpotong, maaf yah Authornya agak teledor nih. hehe

.

Semoga kali ini, tidak ada kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Namun jika ada juga, mohon maaf karena Author bukan manusia sempurna yang terkadang suka lupa dan teledor dalam menyadari kesalahannya. hehe

.

.

Happy Reading

.

The Red Angel Samurai

.

Author Pov

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan cerahnya di wilayah Kyoto, Jepang. T ak ada sedikit pun guratan hitam yang membuat langit suram karenanya, cerah bagaikan kertas putih. Disalah satu rumah kayu tradisional Jepang, seorang _ronin_ ternama bernama Sabaku Gaara sedang tertidur pulasnya bak beruang yang sedang hibernasi. Wajahnya begitu tampan bak pangeran kerajaan, rambutnya yang berwarna merah marun membuat dia terlihat keren, serta guratan hitam di matanya membuat dia terlihat menarik.

Sedang pulasnya tertidur, cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui lubang fentilasi dan langsung mengarah ke matanya. Itu membuat Sang _ronin_ terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Saat membuka mata, ia sedikit heran dengan pemandangan sekitarnya yang asing.

Heran dimana ia sedang berada, ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Saat bangkit ia merasakan kesakitan dibagian dadanya, lalu ia sedikit membuka setelan _kinagashi-nya_ di bagian dada dan mendapati kain perban sedang membaluti tubuhnya yang terluka. _Ronin_ yang bernama Gaara itu teringat akan pertarungannya dengan seorang komandan Samurai, saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya didaerah Kyoto. sebagai akibat dari pertarungan itu, Gaara mendapat luka sabetan di bagian dada.

Saat sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Gaara tiba-tiba terkagetkan oleh suara ketel yang terjatuh dan sodet yang terbanting. Dengan terburu-buru, Gaara segera berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju asal suara yang mengganggu telinga itu.

Sementara didepan kamar Gaara, ada Matsuri dan Konohamaru yang tengah kucing-kucingan, mereka saling berlarian satu sama lain. Konohamaru yang dikejar dan Matsuri yang mengejar. Alasan Matsuri mengejar Konohamaru karena Konohamaru berulah lagi, dengan melakukan pencurian roti di pasar-pasar, itulah yang membuat Matsuri kesal dan ingin menghajarnya.

"Dasar bocah nakal! kakak tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pencuri. Kau selalu menyusahkan kakak saja. Jangan lari kau, bocah kurang ajar!" teriak Matsuri sambil mengacungkan sodet yang ia ambil dari dapur.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, dasar wanita cerewet!" ledek Konohamaru sambil memainkan bokongnya pada sang Kakak.

Melihat Konohamaru memainkan bokongnya, amarah Matsuri makin membara. Wajahnya yang semula putih menjadi merah padam saat amarahnya sedang menguasai. "Beraninya kau meledek kakak, bocah ingusan, rasakan ini !" Matsuri segera melempar sodet yang dipegang pada Konohamaru yang sedang berada didekat pintu kamar Gaara.

Disaat bersamaan, Gaara sedang menggeser pintu kamarnya untuk mengetahui darimana suara berisik itu berasal. Tiba-tiba saat pintu sudah terbuka, sebuah sodet sedang melayang dengan asyiknya. Konohamaru yang melihat sodet datang kearahnya, segera menunduk untuk menghindar. Namun naas, Gaara tidak sempat menghindar karena kekurang tahu'an. Dan akhirnya, secara cepat dan tanpa diketahui Gaara, sodet itu menubruk ke dahinya kasar. hingga membuat Gaara terpaksa mencium lantai dan mengalami benjolan sebesar buah rambutan, Brukkk.

"Upsss," seru Konohamaru sambil menatap Gaara yang sudah terjatuh.

Sementara Matsuri, wajahnya sudah berkeringat dingin tatkala mengetahui sodetnya mengarah ke arah yang salah. Ekspresi kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah dapat terbaca dari raut wajahnya. serta gigitan jari telunjuk yang menggambarkan jelas, bagaimana kegugupan dan rasa bersalah Matsuri. Tanpa banyak bicara, Matsuri segera menghampiri Gaara yang terjatuh untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Tuan pengembara, maafkan aku, apakah Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Matsuri sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Gaara pun bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan dibantu Matsuri. Saat bangun, Matsuri melihat jelas, ada sedikit memar didahi Gaara, membuat Matsuri semakin merasa bersalah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Matsuri akan mengobati luka Gaara. Matsuri pun segera menyuruh adiknya untuk mengambil kotak obat dikamarnya sendiri.

"Konohamaru, semua ini gara-garamu! Cepat ambilkan kotak obat di rak kamar kakak," perintah Matsuri.

"Baiklah, Kak," angguk Konohamaru dan setelah itu langsung pergi.

Setelah kepergian Konohamaru, lalu Matsuri membawa masuk Gaara ke dalam kamar untuk membaringkannya di tempat tidur supaya dapat beristirahat sejenak, karena bagaimana pun juga Gaara belum sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa cidera.

"Tuan, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat sejenak di kamar. Pulihkan dulu kondisi tuan, tuan belum sepenuhnya pulih dari cidera," usul Matsuri sambil menyelimutkan selimut pada Gaara yang tengah terbaring.

"Jadi, kaulah yang telah mengobati lukaku itu?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap wajah Matsuri

"Begitulah tuan, sudah 2 hari 2 malam ini, tuan terbaring disini. Luka-luka tuan pun sudah saya obati, apakah sekarang Anda merasa baikan?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

Gaara pun menjawab dengan menganggukan kepala singkat sebagai pengganti jawaban ya. Setelah membaringkan Gaara, Matsuri bergegas keluar untuk memastikan bahwa bocah nakal itu sedang tidak berulah lagi karena sampai sekarang Konohamaru belum juga datang membawa kotak obat yang dimaksudkan.

"Lama sekali bocah nakal itu mengambil obat, jangan-jangan dia kabur lagi," terka Matsuri dengan sedikit kesal.

Saat Matsuri akan berdiri dari posisi duduk melipat, dengan tiba-tiba Gaara segera memegang tangan kanan Matsuri, sehingga membuat Matsuri tidak jadi berdiri. Mendapat genggaman, Matsuri segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. Saat akan bertanya "ada apa?" , Gaara sudah menyela ucapannya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku," Ucap Gaara sambil menatap wajah Matsuri.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih tuan, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membalas kebaikan tuan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan nyawa adikku," balas Matsuri yang diakhiri senyuman singkat.

Kemudian Gaara teringat, akan pertemuannya yang dulu dengan Matsuri. saat itu Matsuri dengan senang hati memperkenalkan namanya pada Gaara dengan sopan, namun Gaara tidak merespek tindakan Matsuri, Gaara malah mengganggap Matsuri tidak ada, seolah makhluk ghaib yang tidak terlihat. sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasih, Gaara pun akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, kau Matsuri bukan?" tanya Gaara untuk sekedar menegaskan.

"Ya, itu memang namaku. Sebaiknya Tuan Gaara beristirahat, nanti setelah ini aku akan kembali lagi untuk mengobati luka tuan serta akan membawakan bubur untuk tuan Gaara," jelas Matsuri.

Setelah menjelaskan, Matsuri segera melangkah keluar dan segera menutup pintu kamar. Didalam kamar, Gaara terpikirkan oleh suatu ingatan masa lalu ketika ia masih kecil. dalam ingatan tersebut, Gaara dan dua saudaranya sedang duduk melingkar dengan posisi yang saling berdekatan. Dalam posisi itu, mereka sedang mendengarkan ayah mereka yang sedang bercerita tentang kisah sang kakek yang luar biasa, bisa mengalahkan puluhan musuh dalam sekali tebasan pedang. Diakhir cerita, ayahnya berpesan pada Gaara untuk melindungi seseorang, tapi Gaara lupa. Siapa yang harus ia lindungi itu karena ingatan itu sudah lama berlalu.

Sementara ditempat Matsuri, ia sedang kesal, ternyata bocah nakal itu sedang tidak ada ditempat. Bahkan bocah nakal itu, mengambil uang dilacinya tanpa permisi. Karena kesal dengan ulah adiknya, ia segera bergegas ke luar rumah untuk mengejar Konohamaru untuk diberi pelajaran atas kelancangannya.

Setelah sampai diluar, ia segera memakai _geta _sebagai alas kakinya. Baru selesai memakai _geta_ dan siap untuk melangkah, ada sebuah panah yang melayang ke arahnya. Ujung panah itu melesat ke sampingnya lalu menancap di pintu masuk berbahan kayu. sebagai akibatnya, pipinya yang mulus harus terpaksa tergores oleh ujung panah yang tajam.

Dipanah itu ada surat yang tergantung tepat dibatang panah, Matsuri yang melihat kertas tersebut, segera mengambilnya lalu membaca isi pesannya sampai selesai. Pesan itu berisi "Jika adikmu ingin kembali, bawalah uang 1 juta ryo. Datanglah ke hutan bambu terdekat, jika tidak, nyawa adikmu akan melayang sia-sia."

Membaca surat ancaman tersebut, tangan Matsuri gemeteran. Bagaimanana pun juga, Matsuri sangat khawatir karena Konohamaru satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Dalam kekhawatiran itu ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Kejadian ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kenakalan Konohamaru yang hobinya mencuri roti di pasar-pasar dan rumah bangsawan.

"Konohamaru !" segera Matsuri berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil meremas-remas kertas tersebut.

Setelah itu, Matsuri segera bergegas-gegas mengambil uang yang ada di kamarnya tanpa melepas _geta _yang ia pakai sebagai alas kaki. Suara berisik dari langkah _geta, _membuat Gaara terbangunkan. Gaara juga merasakan lantai kayu bergetar disekelilingnya.

karema penasaran, akhirnya Gaara pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. sesampainya diruang tengah, Gaara melihat Matsuri sedang berjalan terburu-buru sambil membawa kotak kayu yang tidak diketahui isinya oleh Gaara.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Hutan bambu terdekat. Sebaiknya tuan Gaara lanjutkan saja istirahatnya" jawab Matsuri terburu-buru, lalu setelah itu Matsuri berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa kotak kayu tersebut.

Saat Gaara akan bertanya 'untuk apa pergi kesana?' Matsuri sudah pergi. itu malah membuat Gaara semakin curiga. Gaara mencium ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari kelakukan Matsuri yang sedikit mencurigakan. Tanpa banyak bertingkah, Gaara segera menyusul langkah Matsuri. sebelum pergi Gaara mengambil _katana _terlebih dahuluyang tersimpan di kamarnya. _katana_ itu berguna sebagai pertahan, jikalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

###

Sementara di hutan bambu, seorang bocah nakal bernama Konohamaru dan seorang pemuda yang memiliki 3 garis hitam di pipi sedang asyik bersantai dengan saling menyenderkan punggung di punggung mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati buah hasil curiannya dipasar. lalu pemuda yang memiliki 3 garis hitam di pipi itu, mulai bertanya pada bocah yang tengah bersender di punggungnya.

"heh bocah, apakah cara kita ini akan berhasil? Aku ragu dengan idemu ini," tanya pemuda mirip kucing tersebut.

"Sudahlah Kak Naruto jangan ragu gitu. Aku jamin ini akan berhasil, walaupun aku anak nakal tapi dia sangat khawatir dengan keselamatanku. Ingat komisinya kita bagi dua yah?" jelas Konohamaru.

"Dasar bocah mata duitan! soal komisi, dia yang paling sibuk," bisik Naruto pelan. "Hmm baiklah, 50% 50 %. Tapi Ingat, kau harus memperagakan, bocah yang seolah sedang teraniayaya, ok?" jelas Naruto mempertegas.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan dengan baik," jawab Konohamaru. Sebelumnya, Konohamaru sudah tau bahwa kakaknya punya tabungan sebanyak 1 juta ryo, tak heran ia memerintahkan Naruto untuk meminta uang sekian juta.

Saat mereka sedang bersantai, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan yang kering. Segera mereka berdua –Konohamaru dan Naruto—bersiap dengan posisinya masing-masing. Konohamaru disekap dengan diberi lilitan tali ditubuhnya, sementara Naruto tengah memegang tubuh Konohamaru dan sebelah tangannya sedang menyodorkan ujung panah pada leher Konohamaru.

Matsuri telah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, dan sekarang mereka sedang berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Mata Matsuri tak henti menatap tajam mata si penculik itu. bukan hanya tatapan tajam yang Matsuri perlihatkan, tapi juga tatapan kecemasan yang tampak tersuguh ketika melihat keadaan sang adik yang begitu memprihatinkan. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, Matsuri melihat pipi Konohamaru memar, lalu ujung bibirnya berdarah. Tapi sebenarnya, itu hanya sebuah rekayasa Konohamaru, darah itu dibuat dari tumbuhan penghasil buah yang mirip cairan darah disekitar hutan, dan luka memar itu ia peroleh dari tumbuhan penghasil warna ungu yang ia temukan juga disekitar hutan.

"Aku sudah membawa uang yang kau maksud, sekarang cepat lepaskan adikku!" perintah Matsuri dengan garang.

"Kakak yang baik, sekarang letakan uang itu dihadapanku, cepat lakukan ! atau kubunuh bocah ini!" ancam Naruto sambil mengarahkan lebih dekat ujung panahnya ke leher Konohamaru.

"Hei hei jangan terlalu dekat seperti itu kak Naruto," bisik Konohamaru pada Naruto.

"Diam kau bocah! Jangan terus merengek, atau benar-benar kau kubunuh !" ancam Naruto dengan tatapan tajam pada Konohamaru dan terus mengarahkan ujung panahnya pada Konohamaru, itu membuat Konohamaru jadi ketakutan

"Jangan terlalu menghayati peranmu seperti itu juga, kak Naruto," bisik Konohamaru lagi.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau mainkan peranmu, bocah." Bisik Naruto pelan, Konohamaru pun menggangguk. Segera setelah itu, ia mulai memainkan perannya sebagai bocah yang teraniayaya.

"Kakak,tolonglah aku. Aku masih ingin hidup. aku tidak mau mati secepat ini, tolonglah aku, Kak," pinta Konohamaru dengan wajah memelas dan mata yang berlinangkan.

Melihat hal tersebut, Matsuri segera bertindak cepat dengan berjalan kearah Naruto sambil membawa kotak yang berisi uang 1 juta ryo. "Sudah kuserahkan, sekarang cepat lepaskan adikku?'' perintah Matsuri.

Namun saat kotak berisi uang tersebut akan diambil Naruto, sebuah ranting bambu terjatuh menimba kotak uang tersebut. Segera Naruto mengambil tindakan dengan membidikkan anak panahnya ke atas, untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukan itu.

Suutt, suara anak terlepas dari busur panah. Setelah itu, ranting bambu berukuran kecil terjatuh menimpa Naruto, Bruukk. Lalu disusul dengan cairan merah kental yang terjatuh tepat di pipi Naruto. Merasakan bau amis di pipinya Naruto segera menyusutnya dengan tangan lalu menjilat cairan tersebut untuk memastikan cairan apakah itu.

"Darah," Simpul Naruto lalu segera meludah kesamping.

"Berarti ada seseorang ditempat ini," simpul Naruto. "Apa kau berencana untuk berhianat, nona muda?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan anak panah pada Matsuri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan itu," jawab Matsuri.

"Lalu, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan garang.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin ada seseorang yang mengincarmu," jelas Matsuri.

Mendengar penjelasan Matsuri, Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk membidik sasaran, jika orang yang mengincar itu tiba-tiba datang.

"Keluar kau ! jangan bersembunyi, jika kau tidak ingin disebut seorang pengecut yang bisanya hanya bersembunyi saja," gertak Naruto sambil memasang tampang waspada di matanya.

Lalu secara mengejutkan, orang itu sudah berada didepan Naruto dan langsung memberi tendangan kaki ke perutnya, membuat Naruto terpaksa terseret beberapa centimenter bahkan Naruto harus rela merasakan sakit punggung akibat bertumbrukan punggung dengan batang bambu, Bruuk. Dan akhirnya ia terjatuh ditempat tersebut.

Setelah berhasil menendang Naruto hingga terseret, orang itu lalu melepaskan ikatan tali di badan Konohamaru dengan sabetan pedangnya, sreet. Sementara Konohamaru yang diselamatkan, menjadi kecewa karena rencananya untuk mendapat uang 1 juta ryo akan gagal.

Sementara, Naruto yang tadi terjatuh kini sudah bangkit dan langsung menyiapkan arah bidikan tembak.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam serta sudah menarik anak panah kebelakang dan sebentar lagi akan menembak jika dilepaskan tarikannya.

Namun orang itu tidak menjawab, justru yang memberi tau namanya adalah perempuan bernama Matsuri yang kaget karena orang itu ada ditengah mereka.

"Tuan Gaara," panggil Matsuri tatkala mengenal rambut merah dan pakaiannya. Matsuri juga nampak khawatir tatkala melihat goresan dileher Gaara. Sepertinya, darah yang dimaksudkan Naruto adalah darah dari luka Gaara yang terkena goresan ujung panah, ketika gagal menghindari serangan.

"Jadi namamu Gaara, rasanya aku pernah mengenal namamu dibuku bingo (catatan hitam). Jangan-jangan kau adalah penjahat berdarah dingin," jelas Naruto yang kemudian disela oleh Matsuri

"Tidak. Gaara-_sama_ adalah orang yang baik, dia telah menolongku beberapa kali. tidak mungkin dia seorang penjahat. Mungkin saja orang yang kau maksudkan bukan dia, tuan kucing," sela Matsuri dengan ejekan diakhir kalimat.

Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum pahit tatkala dirinya disebut orang yang baik, itu adalah pujian pertama yang Gaara dengar. Terdengar konyol dan menggelikan bagi Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara adalah orang paling berbahaya di Jepang, ia adalah penjahat nomor 1 dalam buku bingo, sampai-sampai kepalanya dihargai dengan berjuta-juta ryo bahkan juga sampai ratusan juta ryo.

"Berani kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, dasar…" ucap Naruto yang kemudian sela oleh Matsuri.

"Apa ? wajahmu memang mirip kucing kok, bweee" ejek Matsuri sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sementara Konohamaru yang mendengar sang Kakak berbicara segera menepuk jidatnya. Suatu kesalahan besar, apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu. Konohamaru sudah tau dengan peringai Naruto yang jika diejek dengan sebutan 'wajah kucing' maka masalah besar akan terjadi, Naruto akan membabi buta dalam membidik anak panahnya kesegala arah tanpa terkendali.

"Tiarap!" teriak Konohamaru memperingatkan.

Sementara Kakaknya dan Gaara malah terlihat kebingungan mendengar teriakan 'Tiarap'. Mereka malah berkeliaran pandangan kesana-sini sini untuk melihat apakah ada sekumpulan penjahat yang akan menyerbu mereka dari segala arah.

Swingg, swingg swingg belasan anak panah melesat dari busurnya dan mengarah pada mereka berdua. Namun dengan cekatan, Gaara segera melepas _katana_-nya dan menghalau semua anak panah yang melesat itu satu persatu hingga berjatuhan.

"Berlindungan dibelakangku, aku akan melindungimu," ucap Gaara pada Matsuri.

Matsuri yang mendengar Gaara mengatakan itu, nampak kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan melindunginya. Matsuri pun segera menggangguk mendengar perintah Gaara.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa terkendali lagi," bisik Konohamaru yang sedang tiarap.

Sementara, puluhan anak panah terus melesat kearah Gaara. Namun Gaara berhasil menghalau puluhan panah tersebut dengan putaran _katana_-nya yang diputar 360 derajat. Gaara melakukan itu sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Swing, kemudian satu anak panah mengarah ke mata Gaara dengan gerakan cepat. Namun kali ini Gaara tidak bisa menangkis anak panah tersebut karena _katana_-nya terjatuh akibat kesalahannya. Tapi ia berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dengan memiringkan kepala kesamping. Kemudian ia teringat akan Matsuri yang sedang berlindung dibelakangnya, segera Gaara berbalik badan lalu mendorong tubuh Matsuri hingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh dengan posisi yang tak bayangkan, namun tubuh mereka tak sampai bersentuhan karena Gaara berhasil menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka berdua sempat bertatapan kaget. Sadar dengan posisinya yang tidak mengenakan, Gaara segera bangkit, lalu meminta maaf pada Matsuri.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," ucap Gaara.

Sementara Matsuri yang sudah bangkit dan mendengar ucapan Gaara hanya mengganguk sambil meyembunyikan wajah karena malu.

Sementara, diposisi Naruto. Naruto sedang sibuk mengencangkan busur panahnya. Saat Naruto akan mengambil anak panah dari kantongnya untuk membidik sasaran lagi, ia tidak lagi mempunyai anak panah karena telah kehabisan stok. Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan keadaan ini. Lalu Naruto pun bertanya pada bocah Konohamaru untuk meminta saran.

"Suut suut. Hei bocah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, aku sudah kehabisan anak panah?' tanya Naruto pada Konohamaru sedikit berbisik.

Konohamaru yang dimintai pendapat sedikit bingung, ia pun mulai berpikir. Saat mata Konohamaru tak sengaja melihat kakaknya yang tertunduk malu, ide licik muncul. Ia akan mengambil kotak uang tersebut dan langsung kabur.

"Kita ambil uang itu, lalu kabur," jelas Konohamaru pada Naruto.

Naruto pun menggangguk. Setelah itu, bocah Konohamaru mengambil kotak yang tergeletak lalu kabur bersama Naruto tanpa diketahui oleh Gaara dan Kakaknya.

Namun sial, saat mereka sedang berlari. Naruto menabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari berlawanan arah, Bruukkk. Akhirnya mereka pun sama-sama terjatuh, maksudnya adalah Konohamaru yang menabrak punggung Naruto dan seseorang yang menabrak Naruto dari arah depan. Sementara Naruto sendiri tidak terjatuh karena memang tubuhnya kuat. Seketika mata Naruto tak henti berpaling pada sosok yang ia tabrak, seorang geisha yang cantik jelita dengan rambut lavender yang disanggul yang diberi hiasan kepala, membuat geisha itu semakin cantik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada geisha yang jatuh dengan terduduk itu.

Namun secara mengejutkan, geisha itu langsung memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung menangis dipelukkannya sambil meminta pertolongan.

"Tolonglah aku tuan, tolong selamatkan aku dan adikku. Adikku sudah ditangkap oleh para samurai itu dan aku sedang dikejar oleh mereka juga," isak geisha tersebut dalam tangis.

Sementara Naruto yang dipeluk geisha tersebut, mereka binggung apa yang harus diperbuat. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe tuan baik hati, dia lebih suka berbuat onar daripada harus menolong seseorang.

Saat Naruto ingin mencari bocah Konohamaru yang mengambil kotak uang tersebut. Tiba-tiba bocah itu menghilang karena sudah kabur duluan, Naruto merasa dipermainkan oleh kelicikan bocah bernama Konohamaru itu. Naruto ingin sekali memberi pelajaran bocah tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, lepaskan dulu pelukanmu, aku hampir kehilangan nafas nih," ucap Naruto beralasan, namun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menolong ia hanya ingin mengejar bocah licik bernama Konohamaru itu.

Geisha tersebut lalu melepas pelukannya malu-malu. Setelah itu, mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh suara anak kecil yang berteriak sambil berlari tunggang langgang.

"Huaa kabur.. ada pasukan samurai datang kemari," teriak anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru yang sedang berlari tungang-langgang sambil membawa kotak uang. Niat ingin kabur tapi akhirnya kembali.

"Hei bocah licik, beraninya kau mengingkari kesepakatan kita," Bentak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam dan mata yang membulat bola.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membahas itu, ada pasukan samurai yang sedang kemari, jumlahnya sangat banyak, sebaiknya kita cepat kabur dari tempat ini sebelum dihabisi oleh mereka," ucap Konohamaru sambil berlari ditempat lalu setelah itu kembali berlari dengan tunggang langgang.

Namun sial, langkah Konohamaru harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba kakak perempuannya ada dihadapannya sedang mengecakan pinggang dan mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat disekujur tubuh. Membuat Konohamaru ketakutan dan berbalik berlari kearah berlawan.

"O ow.. Huaa kabur," ucap Konohamaru lalu berlari kearah sebaliknya.

Namun dari arah berlawanan juga, sudah ada Naruto yang sudah meremas-remaskan tangannya sampai berbunyi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat juga. Konohamaru yang melihat itu, menelan ludahnya ketakutan.

Saat Naruto akan memukul kepala Konohamaru, Konohamaru sudah berlari kesamping kanan, namun ia harus berlari lagi ke samping kiri, karena disamping kanan sudah ada Gaara yang baru sampai dari tempat itu. padahal Gaara tidak tau apa-apa, justru ia heran ketika melihat Konohamaru berlari menjauhinya. Namun disamping kiri, ada sosok wanita dengan wajah putih yang membuat Konohamaru ketakutan. Sosok itu adalah geisha yang memang seluruh wajahnya dicat putih.

"Huaa ada siluman rubah," Teriak Konohamaru yan berlari melingkar ditengah-tengah 4 penjaga. Sementara 4 penjaga itu malah menatap konyol tingkah Konohamaru

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku," teriak Konohamaru yang langsung berlari menerjang Naruto tanpa terkendali.

"Anak itu,,"umpat Matsuri yang melihat Konohamaru berlari menjauh.

"Hei kau kembali, disana ada..." cegah sang Geisha untuk memperingatkannya.

Namun pencegahannya tidak berhasil, apa yang ditakutkan Geisha tersebut sudah terjadi didepan matanya. Anak itu sudah ditangkap oleh pasukan samurai yang mengejarnya. Dan sekarang anak tersebut sedang disekap oleh pasukan samurai dengan tangan yang terikat tali dibelakang punggung oleh salah satu samurai.

Mereka berempat pun kaget, matsuri malah lebih kaget dan lebih khawatair engan keselamatan adiknya.

"Konohamaru," panggil Matsuri khawatir .

"Kakak.." panggil Konohamaru dengan air mata yang menetes keluar, namun kali ini bukan rekayasa.

"Diam kau anak kecil ! atau benar-benar kepalamu kupenggal !" ancam samurai yang menyekapnya sambil mengeluarkan pedang lalu dibentangkan pedang tersebut dileher Konohamaru.

Sementara Konohamaru tak mampu lagi berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan karena jika ia berteriak pedang yang terbentang itu akan segera menebas lehernya tanpa ampun. Yang bisa dilakukan Konohamaru hanya menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Itu membuat Matsuri tak kuasa ingin menangis.

Melihat keadaan bocah yang tidak bersalah itu, sang geisha memohon untuk melepas anak tersebut. Karena anak tersebut tidak hubungannya dengan permasalahan yang ia hadapi.

"Tolong lepaskan anak itu! dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan permasalahan kita," pinta sang geisha.

"Tapi sekarang anak ini ada hubungan dengan permasalahan kalian serahkan geisha itu atau kubunuh anak ini !" jelas pemimpin pasukan yang dapat dikenali dari kain coklat yang begitu mencolok dibagian lengan atas.

Lalu dia menyuruh anak buahnya yang menyandera, untuk mendekatkan lagi _katana_ ke leher si bocah. Konohamaru yang mengalami keadaan terjepit, hanya mampu mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan dan ketakutan, bibirnya pun ia gigit sendiri supaya tidak bersuara saat menangis. Matsuri yang melihat keadaan adiknya, menjadi tak kuasa untuk memegang pedang yang tersimpai dipinggang dan jika ada kesempatan ia akan menolong adiknnya yang tersandera.

"Licik. Dimana sekarang Hanabi berada?" tanya sang geisha.

"Hinata, Hinata. Kau masih saja memikirkan keselamatan adikkmu yang bodoh itu. Lebih baik, pikirkan dulu dirimu sendiri," seru si pemimpin itu dengan nada ejekan.

Lalu secara mengejutkan Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Gaara lalu mengambil _katana _Gaara tanpa permisi. Gaara yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi terperanjat dengan gerakannya yang cepat.

"Cepat katakan, atau aku akan bunuh diri!" ancam geisha yang bernama Hinata sambil membentangkan _katana_ di lehernya sendiri dengan sedikit ketakutan. Semua yang ada disana, merasa kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan geisha bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Owww sebuah ancaman rupanya. Kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan jati dirimu sebagai seorang geisha yang lemah lembut. Bagaimana kau ingin bunuh diri, memegang pedang saja sampai gemetaran. Aku berani bertaruh, sekarang kau sedang ketakutan menghadapi ajalmu, benar bukan? Sudahlah jangan sia-siakan hidupmu, lebih baik kembalilah ke _Okiya_. kau itu gundik kesayangan tuan,hidupmu sangat berharga" ejek pemimpin samurai.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Matsuri pada seseorang yang tau.

"Mereka adalah kelompok samurai bernama Akatsuki. dan orang yang berambut kuning itu bernama Deidara, dia adalah pemimpin dari pasukan Ichibi di wilayah Kyoto," jelas Naruto.

Akatsuki adalah angkatan militer dari keluarga Uchiha, bangsawan terkaya dari jepang. Mereka menamai angkatan militer mereka dengan nama Akatsuki yang kemudian tersebar diseluruh wilayah Jepang. Dalam pasukan Akatsuki, dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok, yaitu terdiri dari kelompok pusat, kelompok inti dan kelompok bantuan.

Kelompok pusat terdiri dari samurai tangguh yang ditempatkan dipusat pemerintahan, Kyoto. Kelompok pusat diberi julukan dengan pasukan **Rikudo. **Sementara pasukan inti diberi julukan** Jinchuriki** yang dibagi lagi menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari 10 kelompok, setiap kelompok mempunyai nama masing-masing yaitu ichibi, nibi, sanbi, yonbi, gobi, rokubi, nanabi, hachibi, kyubi, dan jubi. Mereka dapat dikenali dengan lambang hewan dikepala mereka. Sementara tim bantuan diberi julukan **Shinobi**, mereka hanya samurai dengan tingkat kekuatan rendah namun jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari pasukan inti.

Keluarga Uchiha, merupakan bangsawan yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang sekaligus gubernur di Kyoto. Bahkan mereka dapat mempengaruhi kekaisaran pusat, yang akan berdampak pada kehidupan masyarat di seluruh wilayah Jepang.

"Oww ternyata aku sangat terkenal rupanya, tak ku sangka. Siapa kau sebenarnya,bocah tengik?" tanya pemimpin pasukan Ichibi yang bernama Deidara itu pada Naruto.

"Jangan panggil bocah tengik karena Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang akan menjadi kaisar masa depan. aku sudah lama mengincar nyawamu. Kau adalah pemimpin pasukan yang menyerang panti asuhanku, kau membunuh semua anak laki-laki dan menculik anak perempuan untuk dijadikan geisha bagi tuanmu yang keparat itu, cuihh" jelas Naruto yang akhiri dengan ludahan menjijikan kearah samping.

"Owww, jadi kau adalah anak yang selamat dari insiden 16 tahun itu. sebenarnya bukan aku yang menyerang panti asuhan bodohmu itu, itu adalah pemimpin kami yang dulu. Beliau sekarang sudah menjadi tangan kanan tuan Madara Uchiha, pemimpin besar kami,"

"Tak peduli siapa pun itu, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan seseorang yang menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki karena orang yang terkait dengan akatsuki adalah bagian dari kejahatan," sela Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan.

Tanpa berpikir dahulu dan lebih mementingkan keinginannya, Naruto langsung menerjang pemimpin pasukan Ichibi. Namun dengan cepat, Gaara segera menghadang laju Naruto.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa. Lihatlah dahulu sebelum bertindak," cegah Gaara yang sudah berada didepan Naruto dengan tangan yang merentang.

Naruto yang sadar dengan kondisinya yang tidak mendukung terutama masalah persenjataan yang kurang memadai ditambah anak panahnya yang habis akibat dipertempuran tadi, membuat Naruto sadar, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertindak. Segera Naruto meredakan amarahnya tatkala menyadari kesalahannya.

"Menyerah adalah tindakan dari seorang pengecut," ejek Deidara dengan senyum pahitnya.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya disebut seorang pengecut, menjadi geram, amarahya kembali meledak-ledak, "Siapa yang kau sebut pengecut itu! Dasar banci ! bisanya hanya banyak bicara. kalau begitu ayo kita bertarung, untuk membuktikan siapa si pengecut itu!" tantang Naruto geram.

"Oww ada yang tersindir ternyata, padahal aku hanya asal bicara saja. Baiklah, kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk menangis kepangkuan ibumu, pengecut," Ledek Deidara lagi.

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa. dasar mulut besar !" ledek Naruto.

Setelah itu, mereka saling menerjang. Gaara hampir saja terjatuh karena didorong kasar oleh Naruto karena menghalangi jalan. Tindakan ini sangat disesali banyak pihak, tindakan Naruto amatlah bodoh karena tidak memperhitungkan situasi. dia sama saja menantang maut.

"Dasar bodoh, dia itu sengaja memancingmu untuk bertarung," ucap Gaara memberitahukan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto tidak mendengarkan, dia tetap saja menerjang.

Keadaan makin menghawatirkan, mereka sudah mulai bertarung. Deidara dengan pedangnya ; Naruto dengan aksi bela dirinya. Segera Gaara berpikir untuk mengambil tindakan yang cepat."Aku harus mengambil tindakan yang cepat," pikir Gaara. Setelah mengambil keputusan bulat-bulat. Gaara segera memerintah sang geisha untuk menyerahkan pedang yang ia ambil padanya.

"Hei kau, lemparkan _katana _itu padaku?" perintah Gaara.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, geisha tersebut segera melempar _katana_ yang ia pegang kearah Gaara tanpa rasa ragu. Lalu, Happ, Gaara berhasil menangkap pedang itu dengan mulus dan tepat di pegangan_ katana._

Disaat yang bersamaan, Naruto sudah terpojokan, ia terjatuh karena kakinya tersabet pedang Deidara saat pertarungan. Kini Naruto sedang berusaha berdiri, namun Deidara sudah ada dihadapannya sedang mengacungkan pedang kearahnya untuk menyelesaikan akhir pertarungan.

Hiaatt, Deidara mulai menunjukkan taringnya dan sekarang sedang mengayunkan pedang kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Deidara yang sudah dihadapannya menjadi terperanjat bahkan tidak ada sempatan Naruto untuk menghindar mengingat luka di kakinya yang membuat pergerakannya melambat.

Trangg, namun tiba-tiba ada pedang yang menghadang laju pedang Deidara. Sekarang pengguna pedang tersebut sedang berusaha menahan tekanan dari pedang Deidara. Naruto malah terdiam tidak berkutik saat dirinya ditolong, Naruto mengira bahwa hari ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri, ini kesempatanmu untuk mengumpulkan anak panah. Selama itu, aku akan menahan orang ini, cepat pergi!" perintah Gaara memberitahukan.

Naruto yang sudah sadar dan menyadari akan kesalahannya, bergegas pergi. Sementara Deidara yang melihat Naruto pergi malah mengumpat "Sialan!". Dan terpaksa Deidara harus mengalami pertempuran dengan Gaara. Deidara lalu mengambil langkah mundur untuk membaca kemampuan yang dimiliki Gaara serta untuk membuat strategi berkelanjutan.

Saat sedang mengamati Gaara dengan seksama, Deidara nampak kaget melihat pedang milik Gaara serta wajah Gaara yang tidak asing lagi ditambah tanda X di dahi yang semakin menyakinkan bahwa Gaara adalah dia, ada sedikit rasa takut ketika menyadari bahwa Gaara adalah seorang _'Red Angel'_ dari para samurai. Pedangnya dapat mudah dikenali karena memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang tidak dimiliki samurai lain, pedangnya memiliki sisi putih susu diseluruh bagian, dari mulai pegangan sampai ujung tertajam pedang. Ketika mengayunkan pedang, aura putih dari pedang _The Angel_ keluar dan terbiaskan indah seperti keindahan malaikat_, _sehingga membuat Gaara dijuluki _Angel_ dari para Samurai. Tuan Madara Uchiha telah memperingatkan pasukannya jika bertemu dengan pemilik pedang _The Angel_ lebih baik melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Namun kali ini, Deidara tidak menuruti perintah tuannya karena gengsi yang ia tunjukan, ia telah jelas mengatakan bahwa orang yang melarikan diri dari pertempuran adalah seorang pengecut. Deidara tidak mau termakan oleh perkataannya sendiri.

"Hah, ternyata Iblis dari Nara melarikan diri ke tempat ini. Kau melarikan diri ketempat yang salah. Sepertinya pasukan sakimori sebentar lagi akan menemukan mangsanya," ejek Deidara merendahkan. Ia sengaja melakukan itu untuk menghilangkan kegugupan saat berhadapan dengan seorang pengguna _katana_ yang hebat.

"Jangan seenaknya kau menyebutkan Gaara-_sama_ seorang Iblis, kaulah Iblis yang sebenarnya!" Sela Matsuri yang langsung masuk dalam perbincangan.

"Apa kau tidak tau, dia adalah..." jelas Deidara yang harus terpaksa memotong penjelasannya karena Gaara sudah berada dihadapannya dan sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam serta membentangkan _katana _dilehernya. Kondisi yang tidak mendukung ini membuat Deidara gugup dan ketakutan setengah mati karena Gaara sudah tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dan sedang mengancam kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Ss-sejak kapan k-kau..." Ucap Deidara dengan gagap begitu melihat tatapan tajam serta _katana_ yang semakin mendekat kelehernya.

"Tutup mulutmu, atau lehermu akan terpisah dari bagian tubuhmu!" ancam Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh yang begitu menusuk mata lawan.

Kondisi seperti ini, memaksa Deidara untuk menuruti perintah Gaara, ia terpaksa menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban ya atas pertanyaan Gaara. Segera setelah itu, Gaara menurunkan pedangnya dari leher Gaara.

Namun secara mengejutkan, saat Gaara sudah menyarungkan pedang dan berbalik badan untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Deidara malah mengacungkan pedang untuk membalas dendam atas perlakuan Gaara.

"Gaara-sama !" Teriak Matsuri memperingatkan.

Namun Gaara sudah menyadari niat busuk dari Deidara. Segera Gaara menarik pedangnya cepat lalu berbalik badan. Saat pedang sudah terayunkan maka yang menjadi lawannya akan binasa.

Sukkk, 1 anak panah mengarah tepat ke jantung Deidara saat Gaara mengayunkan pedang. Jadi seolah Deidara mati karena tebasan pedang namun sebenarnya ia mati karena anak panah yang sudah terlebih dahulu tertancap ke jantungnya.

"Kau terlambat satu detik dariku, tuan Samurai," Seru seseorang yang jauh dibelakang Gaara sambil memegang busur panah.

Gaara yang sudah tau siapa pemilik anak panah itu tanpa harus menengok ke asal suara, segera tersenyum kecil tatkala mendengar penjelasannya. Gaara menyadari bahwa ia memang terlambat satu detik darinya.

Kini, orang yang telah membunuh Deidara tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah pasukan samurai yang tampak ketakutan saat ia dekati kerena dia telah berhasil membunuh pemimpin pasukan.

"Ternyata akatsuki hanya segerombolan sampah yang tak berguna, mereka bisanya hanya banyak bicara," ejek Naruto sambil memainkan busur panahnya dihadapan pasukan samurai yang tengah berdiri ketakutan.

Saat Naruto menghentakan kaki ke tanah sedikit keras sambil memeragakan bagaimana terkaman singa ke pasukan samurai, mereka malah lari tunggang langgang ke arah sebaliknya dengan kompak dan sudah tak memerdulikan lagi tawanan yang mereka sekap.

"Lari.." seru pasukan samurai. Namun sial, diarah sebaliknya, ada Gaara yang sedang memikul _katana_ di pundaknya dengan santai. Mereka pun dengan kompak menghentikan acara larinya.

"Seorang samurai sejati tidak akan pernah lari dari pertarungan," jelas Gaara pada pasukan samurai yang tengah berdiri ketakutan.

Sementara diposisi lain, Konohamaru sudah terlepas dari ikatannya dengan dibantu oleh kakaknya sendiri, Matsuri. Setelah terlepas, Konohamaru melihat ada sebuah benda mengkilau berwarna kuning yang tergeletek dihadapannya dengan sedikit tertutupi oleh daun bambu kering. Tertarik dengan benda berkilau berwarna kuning, Konohamaru menyingkirkan daun kering yang menutupi benda tersebut. Saat sudah terlihat sempurna, ternyata sebuah batangan emas yang ia temukan. Konohamaru yang memang selalu tergiur dengan hal yang berbau uang, segera menarik batangan tersebut, dan sebuah perangkap hutan pun aktif.

Disaat yang bersamaan, pasukan samurai sedang memohon-mohon pada Naruto dan Gaara untuk tidak dibunuh. Naruto yang memang tidak suka dengan sikap seorang pengecut. Menyiapkan bidikannya terutaman pada seseorang yang banyak bicara.

"Menyerah adalah tindakan seorang pengecut. Dan aku benci dengan seorang pengecut itu!" ucap Naruto yang telah menarik anak panahnya.

Saat anak panah sudah terlepas dari busurnya, disaat yang bersamaan perangkap hutan aktif. Semua pasukan samurai terjerat jaring secara berkelompok, dan mereka langsung tertarik keatas pohon beringin raksasa yang tumbuh satu-satunya di hutan bambu. Bukan hanya pasukan samurai yang terjerat, bocah Konohamaru dan kakaknya pun ikut terjerat, itu semua akibat ulah Konohamaru yang teledor.

Sementara anak panah yang dilepaskan Naruto terus melesat kearah Gaara yang memang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan posisi yang berjauhan. Karena pasukan samurai yang menghalangi Gaara terjerat, akhirnya panah itu mengarah ke Gaara.

Syuuttt, suara anak panah yang melesat. Gaara yang melihat anak panah datang segera menghindar dan segera memarahi Naruto.

"Hei hati-hati jika membidik. Lihat dulu sasaran tebakmu. kau hampir saja membuat wajahku terluka lagi," sindir Garaa berusaha memberitahukan.

Mendengar sindiran tersebut, Naruto segera meminta maaf, "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak berniat membidikmu. Ngomong, ngomong siapa yang telah membuat perangkap ini?" tanya Naruto.

Setelah Naruto berbicara seperti itu, seseorang yang berada di dahan pohon jati langsung melompak ke bawah untuk menampakkan wujud aslinya. Terlihat jelas dia adalah seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Gaara dan Naruto , ia memiliki ciri khas rambut yang dikuncir. Dilihat secara seksama, pemuda itu nampak seperti orang dari kalangan atas, dapat terlihat dari pakaiannya yang berupa setelan _montsuki_ hijau dengan _hakama_ dan _haori _dengan bahan sutra terbaik. dibagian punggung _montsuki_ dapat terlihat jelas ada lambang keluarga, sepertinya dia memang dari keluarga berada.

"Sepertinya perangkapku untuk menangkap orang jahat berhasil. Hanya seorang penjahatlah yang bisa mengambil batangan emas yang tergeletak tanpa memikirkan siapa pemiliknya,"jelas pemuda berkucir tersebut

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Berani-beraninya kau mengacaukan kesenanganku," ucap Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, pemuda tersebut dengan sikap sopan segera tersenyum sambil membungkukan badan singkat dihadapan Gaara dan Naruto sebagai tanda kesopanan. Karena memang seorang bangsawan sudah dilatih banyak hal tentang tatakrama.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Nara Shikamaru. Seorang putra bangsawan dari Nara Shikaku dan Yoshino. Senang bertemu kalian,"seru putra bangsawan bernama Shikamaru dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tidak heran kau berpakaian seperti itu," sela Naruto yang sudah dapat menebak bahwa dia seorang bangsawan karena dilihat dari pakaiannya yang mencolok.

"Untuk apa seorang bangsawan bisa ada ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Gaara heran karena biasaya para bangsawan jarang sekali keluar rumah bahkan berkeliaran ditempat yang tidak terpikirkan.

"Untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama Madara Uchiha dan akan merebut kembali apa yang menjadi hak keluargaku. Apa diantara kalian ada yang tau dimana Madara Uchiha berada?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kita mencari seseorang yang sama, apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu Madara Uchiha?" tanya Gaara.

"Jadi kau juga yah. Aku ingin memberi dia pelajaran atas kelancangannya yang telah membunuh semua anggota keluargaku dan merebut paksa semua surat tanah milik keluarga kami. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Gaara.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa Kakak Perempuanku kembali. Ada kabar bahwa dia akan dijadikan istri kesekian oleh laki-laki itu," jelas Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah yakin bahwa dia orangnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin memastikannya sendiri," jelas Gaara lagi.

Saat Shikamaru dan Gaara sedang sibuk berbicara. Naruto terpaksa harus menyela pembicaraan mereka karena sesuatu yang gawat sedang menghampiri. Pasukan bantuan akatsuki bernama shinobi sedang datang kemari dengan jumlah yang banyak. Untuk memperkecil jumlah mereka, Naruto sedang membidikkan anak panahnya.

"Maaf jika harus menyela. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berbincang, pasukan samurai dengan jumlah banyak sedang datang kemari, sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap-siap," Ucap Naruto memberitahukan.

Kemudian Naruto teringat akan geisha yang bertabrakan dengannya, bagaimana pun juga geisha itu harus pergi dari hutan ini, karena jika terus berada disini nyawanya pasti akan terancam, dan itu akan sangat disesali Naruto.

"Hei kau, sebaiknya cepat pergi dari tempat ini, akan berbahaya jika kau terus berada disini?" perintah Naruto pada geisha bernama Hinata yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan saja.

Hinata yang mendapat perintah itu segera kaget namun setelah itu ia menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia memang tidak seharusnya berada disini, akan sangat berbahaya dan hanya akan mengganggu pertarungan mereka saja. Segera Hinata menggangguk tatkala mendapat perintah tersebut, namun sebelum pergi ia mengucapkan Terimakasih banyak atas pertolongan yang telah diberikan.

"Terimakasih atas pertolongannya, aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan jasa kalian, semoga kalian baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badan setelah itu ia berlari menjauh.

Setelah Hinata sudah pergi menjauh, Naruto segera meregangkan otot-ototnya agar tidak kakuk jika saat bertarung. "Baiklah, sekarang kita bebas untuk melakukan apapun. ngomong-ngomong, apa kau memiliki keahlian khusus selain dari membuat perangkap, tuan bangsawan?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Apa kau meremehkanku. Jangan salah, walaupun aku seorang bangsawan tapi aku tidak pernah hidup sebagaimana bangsawan umumnya, hidup menjadi seorang bangsawan itu sangat merepotkan, tidak semudah dan seenak apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku lebih suka melatih diriku menjadi seorang prajurit, keahlianku hanya memanah dan pengendalian tongkat." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, cepat buktikan! Jangan hanya banyak bicara saja," sela Naruto.

"Sebelum itu, apa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa kupakai untuk pertarungan, semacam peralatan panahan atau tongkat?" tanya Shikamaru.

Gubrakkk, Naruto terjatuh saat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Naruto kira Shikamaru berbicara seperti itu berarti sudah punya peralatan, ternyata Shikamaru hanya bacot besar. Setelah itu Naruto berdiri dengan wajah kesal, "Jadi kau tidak membawa apapun untuk pertarungan ini. hah kau tidak berguna sekali, Kau hanya akan menyusahkan kami saja. bagaimana kau bisa menyebut dirimu seorang prajurit, tapi apa yang dibutuhkan seorang prajurit saja kau tidak punya, dasar tuan bangsawan tidak berguna,"sindir Naruto dengan panjang lebar sambil memainkan nada tinggi disetiap kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menasehatiku, dasar bodoh. Terlalu merepotkan jika harus kubawa kemana-mana dan bagi bangsawan hal seperti itu tidak boleh dilakukan karena itu tindakan yang kurang sopan," jelas Shikamaru.

"Hah kehidupan bangsawan memang aneh dan mereka adalah orang-orang payah," ejek Naruto setelah mendengar bagaimana kehidupan bangsawan.

"Justru kaulah yang payah, hidup sesuka hati tanpa mengenal norma, kehidupan seperti itu adalah kehidupan binatang, kau sama saja dengan binatang yang tak mengenal norma, merepotkan!" Sindir Shikamaru.

Mendengar sindiran yang lebih seperti ejekan, Naruto tak kuasa menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi. matanya sudah berkoar-koar mengeluarkan api membara yang begitu panas.

"Apa kau bilang! Apa kau ingin bertarung denganku hah! Ayo kita bertarung, bisanya hanya banyak bacot saja!" tantang Naruto sambil memainkan nada tinggi disetiap kalimatnnya. Mata Naruto terus berkoar-koar saat menatap wajah Shikamaru

"Siapa takut?!" tantang Shikamaru sambil menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang bertatapan menusuk, sampai-sampai jembatan petir terbentuk diantara mereka saking fokusnya mereka berdua dalam adu tatapan. Gaara yang segera menyadari hal tersebut, segera bertindak cepat. Gaara segera menghadang laju mereka berdua untuk tidak terus bertengkar dengan merentangkan tangan lebar ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Simpan tenaga kalian untuk nanti. lebih baik gunakan itu untuk sesuatu yang bermanfaat," jelas Gaara menasehati.

Mereka berdua pun langsung mengerti apa yang dikatakan Gaara, lalu mereka berdua (Naruto, Shikamaru) saling menatap lalu mengangguk bersama. Gaara yang melihat mereka berdua sudah reda dengan amarahnya menjadi tenang, segera Gaara menurunkan tangan yang ia direntangkan dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Hei kau, tuan bangsawan, gunakan ini untuk bertarung," Perintah Gaara pada Shikamaru sambil melemparkan tongkat bambu kehadapannya.

Haappp, Shikamaru berhasil menangkap sempurna tongkat lemparan Gaara dengan tangan kanannya. Namun ternyata tongkat itu sedikit berat jadi Shikamaru harus menahannya dengan tangan satunya lagi.

"Terimakasih, tuan Samurai. Namun ini cukup berat, tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa gunakan itu dengan kedua tanganku. Darimana kau dapat tongkat ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tergeletak disuatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Gaara.

Kini 3 prajurit tangguh sudah berkumpul, dan mereka sudah memiliki alatnya masing-masing yang berbeda satu-sama lain, pedang;panah;tongkat. Dan sekarang 3 prajurit tangguh tersebut sedang berbaris menyamping pada posisinya, siap untuk menerjang lawan yang akan datang kemari dengan jumlah banyak. Gaara ada diposisi tengah antara Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Terlihat mereka bertiga, sudah siap dengan posisinya. Naruto sudah menarik busurnya ;Gaara sudah mengacungkan pedangnya ; Shikamaru sudah memegang tongkatnya. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga saling menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum, lalu mereka mengangguk bersama tanda bahwa mereka sudah siap untuk bertarung.

Saat hitungan hitungan detik sudah mencapai 3, mereka bertiga sudah menerjang kumpulan pasukan samurai yang sudah mendekat. Hitungan pun dimulai dengan Gaara yang mengomando.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

Bersambung

.

Fiuhh, beres juga ngetik ceritanya walaupun masih bersambung. Hehe gomen-gomen. Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesalahan penulisan yang saya tidak sadari. Akhir kata.

.

RnR Please

.

Note:

**Kinagashi,** adalah sejenis kimono santai untuk pria. Pria mengenakan kinagashi sebagai pakaian sehari-hari atau ketika keluar rumah pada kesempatan tidak resmi. Kimono jenis ini tidak dihiasi dengan lambang keluarga.

**Montsuki haori hakama, **adalah kimono paling formal untuk pria, kimono jenis ini memiliki hiasan lambang keluarga di bagian punggung montsuki.

**Okiya** = rumah untuk para geisha.

**Geta** = sandal kayu khas jepang

**Geisha** = pekerja seni, penghibur, dll.


End file.
